Mi Segundo Botón
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: Cuenta la tradición que el segundo botón de la camisa de un uniforme masculino usualmente se da a la persona a la que él está enamorado, y es considerado una forma de confesión. Pero Sakura se dice a sí misma una y otra vez que Sasuke jamás haría algo tan cursi como eso, ¿o si? /Konoha High School AU/
_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Esta historia sí._

 _ESTA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO LA REPRODUCCIÓN PARCIAL O TOTAL DE ESTE FIC._

 _._

 **MI SEGUNDO BOTÓN**

 _._

 _El segundo botón de la camisa de un uniforme masculino_

 _usualmente se da a la persona a la que él está enamorado,_

 _y es considerado una forma de confesión._

 _El segundo botón es aquel que está más cercano al corazón_

 _y se dice que contiene los sentimientos de todos esos tres años de la preparatoria._

 _._

Faltaban ya pocos días para que termine el año escolar y muchos rumores empezaban a correr por los pasillos de la preparatoria de Konoha. La más popular de todas era a quién le iba a dar Sasuke Uchiha el segundo botón de su camisa. A pesar de que ese mito era algo que poco a poco se había perdido con el tiempo, las jovencitas estudiantes no perdían la fe de que su amor platónico les confesaría sus sentimientos de aquella manera tan tierna.

— No creo que Sasuke-kun haga algo como eso... — susurró para sí misma Sakura, jugueteando con su lápiz, mientras miraba aburrida por la ventana del salón.

Porque tenía que aceptarlo. Aunque ella estaba perdidamente enamorada del Uchiha, eso no significaba que él le correspondía aquellos sentimientos. Y mucho menos el hecho de que él se los haría saber, entregándole el segundo botón de su camisa.

Soltó un profundo suspiro, recostando su cabeza sobre la carpeta. La clase de Kakashi en serio la estaba aburriendo y solo quería salir de ahí para airear su mente. Aún le costaba creer que estaba a puertas de entrar a la universidad, dejando atrás el dramático ambiente de la preparatoria. Sin embargo, tenía que aceptar que la extrañaría —más que nada, a sus amigos—.

— Sasuke. Sal a la pizarra a resolver el ejercicio siete.

La voz de su profesor interrumpió sus pensamientos, y su mirada no pudo evitar dirigirse hacia el chico que ocupaba su corazón. Sasuke se levantó de su lugar, caminando con pasos firmes a la pizarra para hacer el ejercicio. Con su caligrafía pulcra y ordenada fue desarrollando el ejercicio ante los atentos ojos de sus compañeros.

— Bien hecho.

Una media sonrisa orgullosa adornó los labios del chico por breves segundos, antes de volver a su semblante serio. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y regresó a su lugar sin decir nada. Su mirada se cruzó fugazmente con la de Sakura, haciendo que las mejillas de la chica se sonrojen. Ella juró haberlo soñado despierta. Sacudió la cabeza y antes de que nuevos pensamientos invadan su mente, empezó a copiar el problema que Sasuke acababa de resolver en la pizarra.

— ¡Oye, Sakura!

La hora del almuerzo llegó antes de lo esperado, e Ino apareció por la puerta de su salón saludándola. En aquel último semestre las habían puesto en salones diferentes, pero para no perder la costumbre seguían reuniéndose para almorzar juntas. La rubia se sentó con confianza frente a su mejor amiga y ambas empezaron a charlar acerca de su día.

— ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Choji está saliendo con una chica! — exclamó Ino, aún incrédula con la noticia que le habían dado aquella mañana al llegar al salón.

— Me alegra mucho. — Sakura sonrió. Su mejor amiga siempre tenía algún chisme nuevo que comentarle, pero por primera vez le había sacado una honesta sonrisa al escucharla.

— Espero que Sai me entregue el segundo botón de su camisa... — suspiró Ino, antes de darle un sorbo a su botella de jugo.

— ¿Eh? — ahora fue el turno de Sakura mirarla con incredulidad. — ¿En serio crees en ese mito?

— ¡Por supuesto! Mi padre se le confesó a mi madre de esa manera. — confesó su amiga. — Ay, sé que tú también deseas que Sasuke haga lo mismo por ti.

— Sasuke-kun jamás haría algo tan cursi como eso. — Sakura le refutó inmediatamente. — Además, ni siquiera sé si le gusto.

Ino alzó una ceja indignada ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Sakura era probablemente una de las personas más inteligentes que conocía —después de Shikamaru—, pero también una de las más despistadas. ¡Era más que obvio que Sasuke correspondía los sentimientos de Sakura! Toda la preparatoria lo sabía, menos ellos al parecer. La manera en la que el Uchiha trataba a su única amiga femenina era claramente muy distinta a la actitud que tenía con el resto de personas de su pequeño círculo social. Su mirada se volvía más suave e incluso su voz adquiría un tono más amigable. Incluso Naruto, el cabeza hueca número uno de la preparatoria y mejor amigo de Sasuke, lo afirmaba.

— Bueno, nunca sabrás si no le dices.

¿Confesarle sus sentimientos a Sasuke? Ino tenía que estar bromeando. Eso era lo último que ella sería capaz de hacer. Sakura misma había sido testigo de los crueles rechazos de él hacia ante las numerosas confesiones de sus compañeras. Prefería mil veces guardar esos sentimientos para sí misma que él los pisotee insensiblemente.

.

— ¡Sasuke!

El susodicho giró hacia la puerta al escuchar la escandalosa voz de su mejor amigo, quien subía corriendo las escaleras. Naruto cerró la puerta de la azotea detrás de sí y se acercó a la reja en donde Sasuke se había recostado. Le dio un ligero puñete en el hombro, con una zorruna sonrisa adornando su rostro.

— Así que... ¿cuándo le darás tu botón a Sakura-chan, eh?

— ¿Sólo por eso armas escándalo? — masculló Sasuke.

— Sabes que es ahora o nunca. No puedes andar por la vida escondiendo tus sentimientos para siempre, teme.

— Sí lo sé, usuratonkachi.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo dijiste antes? — Naruto le preguntó a su amigo, sin comprender su actitud.

Hacía ya unos meses, Sasuke había empezado a sentir una especie de bichos revolotear en su estómago cada vez que veía a Sakura o que pasaba tiempo con ella. Se sentía extraño, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien. No entendía qué le estaba sucediendo hasta que, tras hablarlo con Naruto, se dio cuenta de la razón de todas aquellas cosas raras que le estaban pasando. Se estaba enamorando de Sakura Haruno.

Y a pesar de las constantes discusiones que ambos tenían al respecto, Sasuke se negaba a confesarle sus sentimientos a Sakura. Naruto simplemente no comprendía la razón de esto.

— Sé lo mucho que significaba para ella entrar a la Universidad de Kyodai, dobe. No quería distraerla.

— Invéntate algo mejor, ¿quieres? Sabes que no me creo ni una sola palabra.

Un profundo silencio invadió la conversación, hasta que Sasuke por fin se animó a decirle su verdadera razón. O más bien murmurarle porque Naruto no le entendió absolutamente nada.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡Que no quería que me rechace, tarado!

Para la sorpresa del Uchiha, Naruto no soltó una de sus ridículas carcajadas. Más bien se quedó observándolo, sin poder creer las palabras que él acababa de decir.

— ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Sakura-chan está enamorada de ti desde primaria! — exclamó el rubio, al borde de la desesperación.

— Eso no tiene ningún sentido. — fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Sasuke. —Si ella estuviera enamorada de mi, me lo habría dicho antes.

— Pues no lo hizo al ver cómo tu rechazabas una y otra vez a tus fans. — le respondió Naruto con obviedad. — Ella no quería que tú le rompieras el corazón.

" _Sakura está enamorada de mí_ ". Su cerebro aún no podía asimilar aquellas palabras. Tenía un sentimiento de dicha presente en su pecho, así como también de culpabilidad. ¿Tan ciego había sido todo ese tiempo?

Ahora tenía sentido. Aquellas sonrisas únicas que ella le dedicaba, sus adorables sonrojos adornando sus pálidas mejillas, su actitud nerviosa ante su presencia, el brillo especial en sus ojos cuando sus miradas se cruzaban...

" _Sakura está enamorada de mí_ ". Volvió a repetirse a sí mismo. Y esta vez, no pudo evitar que una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa aparezca en su rostro.

Fue en ese momento que Naruto supo lo que Sasuke iba a hacer.

.

— Sakura.

Los nervios lo empezaron a invadir, pero no dejó que se notara en su voz. Ella se volteó al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios. Lo miró expectante con sus ojos brillantes.

— ¿Podemos hablar un rato a solas?

El corazón de Sakura empezó a latir como loco ante las palabras de Sasuke. " _¿Acaso... ¿Acaso Sasuke-kun...?_ " No se atrevía a terminar aquella oración porque no sabía lo que él quería conversar con ella.

La tomó gentilmente de la mano para guiarla hacia donde tenía planeado llevarla. Sakura no se atrevió a decir nada durante el trayecto. Temía que su lengua se enrede al tratar de formular alguna oración —por más simple que sea—, debido a los nervios.

Subieron las escaleras hacia la azotea, pero al llegar él no soltó su mano. Al contrario, la sujetó con más firmeza. Ella lo miró a los ojos con curiosidad, esperando una explicación de su parte. Sasuke pasó saliva y luego de tomar una respiración profunda, le dijo:

— Esto te pertenece.

Él dejó un pequeño botón transparente en su mano. Ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de que no se trataba de uno común y corriente, sin significado. Y lo confirmó al notar el segundo botón ausente en la camisa del chico. Era _él_ botón. El botón que estaba más cerca de su corazón, y que por ende simbolizaba los sentimientos que él sentía por ella al entregárselo.

— Sasuke-kun. — ella murmuró su nombre, apretando fuertemente el objeto en su puño sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. — Sasuke-kun. — volvió a decir su nombre, pero esta vez con una bonita sonrisa surcando sus labios.

Lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos y susurró contra sus labios: — Yo también estoy enamorada de ti.

— Lo sé. — le respondió; para por fin atreverse a cerrar aquel espacio entre ambos, dejando un tierno primer beso sobre su boca.

.

 _fin_

 _._

 _Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot. Lo que está arribita al comienzo es una frase que encontré en tumblr hace poco, y pum me vino la inspiración al verla otra vez. Me pareció algo muy tierno y no pude evitar pensar en Sasuke y Sakura._

Nos leemos,

Hats


End file.
